


When We Becomes Three

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Feels, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Sam, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Sam catches the reader Christmas shopping.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206498
Kudos: 16





	When We Becomes Three

The aroma of cinnamon and pine fills the air in the library as I hum along to “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas”. The keys on the keyboard in front of me click even louder as I type in yet another website. Scrolling through the results, I sigh heavily. I hear shuffling behind me and as quickly as possible I minimize my screen. 

“How long have you been standing there?” I ask without turning around.

“Longer than you would like,” Large hands fall on my shoulders and begin to gently massage my stiff muscles.

“Mmmm,” I close my eyes, letting my head roll back and my neck relax.

“Feel good hun?” His voice flows smoothly into my ear.

“It would feel even better somewhere else,” I smile and breathe out a silent giggle.

He spins my chair around and bends down, looking softly into my eyes.

“Back hurting you again?”

“Definitely hasn’t been comfortable lately,” I shrug.

He kneels at my feet and still is tall enough to be at my eye level. 

“Make you a deal,” he grabs my hand and tenderly kisses the back of it, “you tell me what you are searching for and I’ll give you a nice long massage until you are completely relaxed.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” I reach over and close the laptop, “but I’d like to see you try.”

“Well then?” He reaches for the laptop and I move it away from him.

“Uh-un,” I smirk, “no peeking.”

“You wouldn’t be Christmas shopping, would you?”

I say nothing and place a hand on top of the laptop.

“I thought I told you, I don’t need a gift from you.” He drops my hand and places his hands on the arms of the chair, caging me in.

“Who said I’m shopping for you?”

“You aren’t?” His eyes get big, kind of like a puppy asking for a treat.

“Not fair, Sam. You know I can’t lie to those eyes,” I sigh, “Fine, maybe.”

He leans in and places a soft kiss to my lips, as his hand cups my cheek.

“Don’t. Seriously, I don’t want anything. Anything I don’t already have that is. You have already given me the best present I could ever ask for,” his hand gently covers my stomach, “and in a few months, when we becomes three, I will be the happiest man on this planet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt provided by @waywardbaby, bolded in fic, also a request from @pinknerdpanda, that is way overdue, for a Sam x Reader Christmas-y themed fluffy fic with the song Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Thank you to @wi-deangirl77 for a boost of inspiration.


End file.
